


Missing elevator

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Elevator, F/M, Hiding, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Farkle are locked in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing elevator

Missing Elevator 

 

She ran the other way.  
"Riley wait!" She heard him cry out.  
It hurt her. She hated avoiding him but she was afraid if she was around people would guess how she felt about him. She ran through the mall and ended up in H&M. She could hear him calling her name so she hid in one of those clothing racks. You could see her feet but only if you paid attention. As soon as he walked by where she hid she ran out of the shop hoping he hadn't seen her. He had. She started running again and so did she. She went in a straight line and then left the mall. She could hear him run close behind her so she sped up. She was so busy concentrating on her feet she didn't pay attention to where she was.  
When she finally snapped back to reality she realised she had to think quickly. She ran into the nearest building and sprinted for the elevator. It opened just as she went in and was empty. She hoped it would close before he could join her. The doors started closing and she let out a breath of relief. The door was about 10 centimetres from being closed when a hand appeared and pulled one open. She held her breath as she saw who it was. Farkle. He was as out of breath as her but he still looked gorgeous. He walked in and stood in front of her. She avoided his eyes and pressed the button for the 99th floor. He looked at her in confusion and when she still didn't look at him he was upset. Why was she avoiding him?  
"Riley..." He pleaded  
When she heard how shaky his voice she looked up. He looked like he was going to cry.  
"Riley..." He repeated  
She just looked at him with those big brown eyes.  
"What did I do?" His voice was shaky.  
"You didn't do anything!" She said immediately regretting her actions.  
"Then what's wrong?" He took her hands in his."You can tell me anything."  
For a minute she thought of telling him but instead shook her head. He let go of her hands and backed away. He looked half like he was going to yell and half like he was going to start crying.  
She grunted and put he hand on her face, covering her shame. Just then the doors opened and she was going to walk out but he put his arm in the way and stopped her. He pulled her back in and pressed a random floor. His hand was on the side of her stomach and she could feel his heat.  
"What the hell Riley? Talk to me!"  
"I can't!" She exclaimed sorry.  
He was about to say something but then suddenly the elevator stopped. He turned around and pressed the alarm button. Nothing happened. He couldn't breathe. The elevator was getting smaller. He tried to breathe but he couldn't.  
"Farkle what's happening?" She asked starting to panic. She forgot what they were talking about and gave her full attention to him.  
He couldn't breathe.  
"Panic... Attack..." He managed to say before falling to the floor back against the wall.  
She knelt down trying to remember how to stop panic attacks. You had to hold your breath. He couldn't breathe so that was out. Make them think of something else. How? She was wasting time! He tried breathing in, unsuccessfully.  
Without thinking she crashed her lips to his. He was shocked but he enjoyed it. He deepened it without paying attention. She could have stayed like that forever but she realised he was breathing again.  
"What was..." He started.  
"I... I read somewhere that to stop a panic attack you had to get them to forget about everything else and..."  
Without thinking he cupped her face and kissed her again. It was like floating. She straddled him to ground them both. Their mouths met again and again in fiery passion, fuelled by want and lust. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her waist and the small of her back.  
She licked her lips and he released a gasp. She backed away thinking she'd done something wrong but he lent forward. She got off him and stood up. He looked at her quizzically and she grinned. She gabbed his shirt and pulled him up. He was smiling when she pushed him against the wall kissing him like she was holding on for dear life.  
He didn't know where to put his hands so she guided them down to her ass. He squeezed it and when she moaned into the kiss he was over the moon.  
Then he got an idea.  
He turned her so she was against the wall. He lifted her leg and she wrapped them around his waist moaning softly. He kissed her neck and collarbone as she slowly and lightly started grinding against him.  
"Riley" he moaned  
"Riley" he repeated  
"What?" she said kissing him on the jaw.  
"Do you want to...?"  
She nodded and they kept kissing until it was unbearably hot and he ripped off her shirt and she reciprocated.  
He kissed her everywhere. And she kept thrusting her hips against his.

__________________  
"That was... Amazing!" She said still panting.  
They were still body to body against the wall. Her underwear on the floor with his pants. She was in her bra and skirt and he had put his boxers back on.  
"Yeah!" He panted kissing her under her ear.  
"We should Definitely do this again!" He said.  
She giggled and he smiled. He was happy.  
She couldn't believe how long it had taken for this to happen.  
_______________________

"What's going on?" Maya asked loudly  
She noticed them holding hands and talking in hushed tones but here they had been making out. Making Out!  
"Um" they said nervously.  
His hand was on her waist and her hand on the back of his neck. Their lips were swollen and their clothes messed up, just like their hair.  
"Why were you two kissing?" She asked wagging her finger at them.  
"Um" they said again  
"What are you guys? FWB's?"  
"No way!" Riley said letting go of his neck.  
He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, protecting himself.  
Maya looked shocked and they couldn't blame her. Farkle put Riley's hair off one of her shoulders and put it on the other. He kissed her bare collarbone and enjoyed hearing her shiver. It wasn't the best moment but he didn't care. Riley was his girlfriend he could do what he wanted.  
"Why the hell are you guys doing that?" She yelled  
Riley walked forward releasing herself from Farkle's grip and walking to her. She whispered a few words and then they both turned to him, Riley smiling and Maya frowning. Then her frown broke and she smiled hugging him and whispering in his ear:  
"If you hurt her I will Fucking kill you!" She backed away and said loudly:  
"Welcome to the "we love Riley more" family."  
"I do." He said looking directly at Riley  
"You do what?" She said looking at him while taking a step closer.  
Maya got out the way as he cupped her face and said before kissing her:  
"I do: love you more."

That's not possible she thought to herself as she kissed him back.  
Maya smiled and left out the way she came in. Riley was getting her happy ending.


End file.
